Talk:Rudy Timmerman
Quit having an edit war! 21:31, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Just trying to remove slander, personal attacks, hearsay, and other hateful comments that cast a negative light on Kuk Sool Won. My $.02 Personally, I agree with Imajayhawk. Whoever this user "Hackett" is is a disgrace to Kuk Sool. Anyone who achieves the rank of KJN deserves respect, even if you don't personally like them. I could post my personal opinion on several masters whom I think are less than stellar. Of course, you don't see that. He/she is using the excuse of First Amendment rights, which do not protect against slander. Additionally, I doubt "Hackett" is a master in the art and most likely did not have first hand experience with KJN Timmerman. Most likely, I would also hazard a guess that what he is hearing is from a his/her instructor in Michigan and was most likely not meant for public knowledge in a medium that is supposed to be as factual as possible. If this continues, I would also hazard a guess that when I call this instructor in Michigan, he will be thoroughly embarrassed and the issue will be resolved. Of course, none of us wants it to get to this point and personally, I appreciate Imajayhawk doing the honorable thing and respecting a master of Kuk Sool, regardless of how that master was promoted, what training he/she went through, or what may have been said about them. I would caution that it may be desirable to have someone make "Hackett" aware of this concept. Should slanderous talk continue, further contributions from me will cease. This is the reason I have not added to this site in the last several weeks. ~KSW_KJN Why not just have him and all the other non-WKSA Masters/Instructors taken off the site, Or perhaps have a separate link to all the break off systems. --Evil Twin non-WKSA "luminaries" I personally like having the non-WKSA "luminaries" on the site like it is. These are people that have made contributions to Kuk Sool Won, but at the same time it is clearly shown that they are no longer associated with the WKSA so that there is no confusion. I like having all the info in one place and if anyone wonders about such and such master all they have to do is look and see. --ImaJayhawk Thanks KSW_KJN and Imajayhawk...thanks for being voices of reason. I agree 100 % KJN Timmerman was awarded 6th dan in WKSA by In Hyuk Suh, which must say something... FYI According to the terms of use http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Terms_of_use "No content shall be added to any wiki hosted by Wikia, Inc. that is tortious, threatening, harmful, hateful, unlawful, libelous, defamatory, harassing, abusive, fraudulent, vulgar, obscene, contains viruses, or is otherwise objectionable or potentially damaging, as reasonably determined by Wikia." What Hackett posted and continues to post violates several of these. thanks for clarifying several of the libelous claims that were posted. I think though after this has been settled that I'd move those comments to the discussion area.--ImaJayhawk ... ......................................... 01:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Hello Imajayhawk...no problem... I did notice thjnnnat the Hacket fellow yet again came out with another claim that reflects bad on both GM Suh (foremost) and then KJN Timmerman as well... Rudy Timmerman is senile and controlling. He has had relationships with students and talkd behind other martial arts leaders backs. He has actively tried steal GM Wests students and seminar attendees as well as other Sr. Master's students. In a seminar in Sioux St. Marie, he accidently feel on a student and broke his ribs. He disavowed his senor student for dating a girl he liked. Crazy.